


Marble Hornets ( + Toby ) NSFW

by StickStack



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Disorders, Fluff, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Sex, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickStack/pseuds/StickStack
Summary: I love these men too much





	1. Requests: Open

Request stuff here !

 

What Ship(s):  
Kink(s):  
Scenario:  
Love or Lust:  
Extras/headcanons:

No rape  
All characters must be 18+ , or in between 16-17 to be paired together . No adults with minors . and no majorly weird kinks please uwu


	2. Walk in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I wrote to give an example of my work .
> 
> Toby playing with himself .

Toby was whimpering softly , his face a burning red . He had his hand wrapped around his cock , jerking himself off to the thought of his crush , Tim .

He felt dirty for doing such a thing , but he couldn't help it . The older male was such a huge turn on . His deep  voice , his sharp jawline , that amazingly toned body . Everything about him made him horny . 

He let out a soft moan , quickening his hand . Unfortunately for Toby , he was pretty vocal , and they lived in a small cabin . That made jerking off and keeping it secret pretty hard . Usually he'd have to go in the shower and use a gag to keep discreet .

Thankfully , both Tim and Brian had just gone out to do some grocery shopping . And thank god they did , Toby was ready to burst .

" Mmn ~ F-Fuck ~ Tim ~ Oh Ti-Tim ~ " He gasped , squeezing his eyes shut . He could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter and tigher . Just a few more tugs at his cock and -

" Hey Tobes , have you seen m- " Tim stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other male in front of him . " T-Tim ! " He gasped in suprise , pulling his hand away . Sadly it was just a little bit too late . He sunk his nails into the couch below him , his whole body shaking as he came . Hot ropes of cum landing on his stomach .  He panted softly . He couldn't believe that just happened . He just had an amazing orgasm , right in front of the sexiest guy in the world . He was extremely embarrassmed , yet it turned him on even more . His cock was even harder then before , and he was craving sex more then ever .  Tim didn't say a word , slowly walked over . He crouched down , his face right in front of Toby's swollen cock . He licked up a bit of the cum , looking him in the eye as he did so . That sight alone was nearly enough to make Toby cum a second time . He shivered , letting out a soft groan . It felt like his nerves were on fire . " T-Tim.... " " That was fucking hot . Mmm , I'm glad I walked in when I did . Save your voice , you'll be needing it later " 


	3. Daddy please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request By: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fang_wolf_girl/pseuds/night_fang_wolf_girl
> 
>  
> 
> Tim and Toby are heavily making out when Toby lets the word slip out

Tim growled softly , shoving his lover against a wall . Their fingers locked together , their tongues fighting for dominance , and both of them horny as fuck . 

Ttim won as usual , his tongue roaming the smaller male's tongue . He licked at his top teeth , nipping at his tongue .

Toby tugged at his hair , letting out a small whimper as he pants grew too tight . He needed relief , and he needed it now .

He pushed Tim away , panting softly for air . At first Tim was worried he crossed a line , but that fear was instantly removed when he was pushed onto the bed .

" Ha , someone's getting a bit needy "' " Oh shut up , you caused this " Toby murmured , stripping himself of his sweatshirt and undershirt . 

He was a little skinny , but toned . Not that it mattered to Tim . He'd love his body either way .

The black-haired man looked him up and now , letting out a groan when the brunette ground down on him . He couldn't take it . He needed to be in him , right fucking now .

" Stop . Strip . Now . All the way . I can't wait anymore " He hissed , undoing his own belt and zipper , tugging off his pants as fast as possible . 

 

" Mmm bossy ~ and so dirty ~ not even wearing underwear ? ~ it's like you expected this " Toby cooed at him , lifting himself up tjust enough to awkwardly tug his pants and boxers off .

They were both as hard as a rock . Toby hovered over his cock , licking his lips in anticipation . " Wait - what ab- "" I already prepped myself before this . " 

Toby quickly lowered himself down , unable to keep the loud noise from leaving his mouth . He immediately covered his mouth after realizing what he saiid , face burning in embarrassment .

Tim blinked several times , a bit taken back . " Did - Did you just call me daddy ? " He looed at him , not sure if he heard him right .

" I-I'm sorry ! I did-n't mean too ! " The brunette whimpered , tears filling his eyes .

Timothy quickly sat up , grabbing his wrist and stroking his hand . " No - baby , don't be sorry . There's nothing wrong with that , if it makes you feel good , do it " He smiled , kissing the tip of his nose . 

Toby took a deep breath , slowly nodding . " Ok-ay , i-if you don't m-mind - " " Of course I don't . It's kinda - cute . In a way "

The younger male giggled , beginning to move up and down . Pleasure began to spread across his body , clouding his thoughts . " Mmhm , daddy .... " He mumbled , speeding up .

Tim couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement when Toby called him that . It went straight to his cock , getting him more worked up before .

He closed his eyes , letting out a quiet groan . " Baby - Oh baby fuck - yea ~ keep it up ~ keep riding your daddy ~ "

Toby couldn't believe Tim just said that . But he did . And dear God did it bring him closer to his climax . He sped up once more , his legs trembling . 

" Daddy ~ Oh Daddy ! I'm close ~ I'm gonna cum soon ~ soon ~ " And with a few more bounces he did , cum shooting out of his cock and landing on Tim's chest .

He halted , catching his breath . Tim haden't cum yet , and he knew he needed to get him off .

" Oh , Baby , that was so beautiful . If only you could see yourself when you cum " He whispered in his ear . " ButI'm not done yet . Start sucking , daddy's gonna make you taste him ~ "


	4. First Time bottomer 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
> 
> Tim , Brian , and Jay are all having a grand old time . Until Tim loses a bet and is forced to do whatever his partners want .

Tim laughed lightly , gently shoving Brian into Jay . " Oh my God ! You're such a dork ! "

Brian grinned , almost knocking poor Jay over . He wrapped his arm around the shorter male's shoulder . " I may be a dork , but I'm your dork ! "

He got a little nudge from Jay . " And your dork too , jaybird~ " He smiled , kissing Jay's cheek as he giggled . " Much better ! " Jay chirped .

Tim rolled his eyes , lighting one of his cigarettes. " You two are crazy . Anyways let's go home . " He took a drag , exhaling slowly .

Brian glanced at Jay , smirking for a moment . " Alright Timmy , let's go ! " He grabbed Tim's other hand , dragging him down the street like he was a corpse .

In about ten minutes they made it home , taking off their shoes , jackets , and placing the bags on the floor . They could put them away later .

Tim went off to take a shower , since Brian basically forced him to . "" You reek of smoke "" He had said . Tim didn't bother agruing . Brian was a good foot taller , stubborn , and could easily just toss him in the tub .

Now , that wasn't the real reason why he wanted him in there . About a week ago , they made a bet that Tim couldn't go a whole week without smoking . Obviously he broke it . So that meant they could do whatever they wanted with him .

Tim usually took short showers , so Brian sent Jay to distract him . Jay slipt into the bathroom , stripping himself from his clothing as quietly as he could . He peeked his head into the shower . Tim had his back to him , and his eyes were closed .

 

He stepped in , wrapping his arms around his waist . Tim nearly screamed bloody murder , jumping and turning around . " Jayson Merrick ! What the fuck is wr- " He was cut off by Jay roughly kissing him . Tim wasn't really one for spontaneous makeout sessions , but he wouldn't complain .

He rested his hands on his hips , kissing back rather happily . He let out a grunt as Jay gripped his length , bucking his hips . The black haired male pushed him against the shower wall , pulling away from the kiss . " Dirty slut - " He growled .

Jay purred , sliding his back down the wall and getting on his knees . " I'm your dirty slut , Timmy ~ " He looked up at him , pumping his hand back and forth . " Mmm you're so hard already ~ do you like when I touch your cock like this ? ~ "

Tim panted softly , resting his forehead against the wall . " God - yes ~ oh god yes ~ " He groaned , thrusting his hips forwards .

His lover smirked , lapping at the precum that was beginning to form on his tip . He purred in delight , taking him into his mouth . He didn't need to worry too much about his gag reflex . When you're dating two men with high sex drives , you get pretty used to having a hige cock in your mouth .

" Jay - Oh God Jay - fuck - fuck yes - God I love your mouth on my cock ! " He panted softly , petting him . He bucking his hips , desperately wanting to just shove all seven inches in ihis mouth .

 

The smaller male moaned around him , bobbing his head back and forth . After all these years of being with the two , he'd grown to love being dominated . Being treated like a slave , or pet . He loved the taste of cum , loved the feeling of being filled up in both holes . 

He loved whatever the other two did to him . Whether it was gentle love making , or a rough fucking . Anywhere , anytime . 

He was torn from his thoughts when he was yanked away from his lover's cock , pouting quietly . " Timmmy I wasn't done ~ " He whined , crossing his arms .

Tim chuckled , quickly jerking himself off . " Shhh , I just wanna cum all over your pretty face . " He bit his lip , trying to keep quiet .

He tossed his head back , hot cum shooting out of his cock and all over Jay's face . " mphf ! " He panted heavily , his legs shaking .

Jay was practically drooling , teasing the head of his own cock . He licked his lips , trying to get as much in his mouth as possible . He smiled , standing up . 

He gave Tim a quick peck on the lips . " That was so hot Timmy ~ Hope you're not too worn out . I need your cock in me ~ "


	5. UPDATE

I'm very sorry that I havent really been around .. I got pretty lazy , but with school coming to an end for the summer soon , I'm gonna start trying to write more . Thank you ALL for your patience .


	6. Showerhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trans) Jay having fun in the shower.

Jay let out a quiet whimper as the water hit his cliterous, sending a jolt of pleasure through out his entire body. 

How badly he wanted something inside of him, fucking his tight, wet, throbbing cunt. Making him scream out from pleasure, crying and begging for more.

For now, a showerhead would have to do. And even though it wasn't a seven inch cock, it still felt amazing. Especially when he started ramming his fingers into his g-spot, enhancing the pleasure.

He panted quietly, a knot forming in the pit of his tummy. He was originally going to ask Tim to help him out, but Tim had to go in earlier for work today. Stupid Jerry and his ability to fuck up stocking cans of corn.

At least he could be as loud and vocal as he liked. He leaned his head against the wall, thighs shaking. "Oh- Tim~ Timmy~ a-ha-h~ Go-d that fe-feels amaz-in-g!~" He turned up the temperature slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

His orgasm was getting so close.  Especially when he added a third finger to help torture his sensitive g-spot.

He was absolutely soaked. Precum dripping down his legs, and his fingers. He was so wrapped up in how good it felt he didn't hear the front door open. 

"Oh Jaaaaay! I'm back!" Tim called out, dropping his bag to the floor.  He heard the shower running, so he went to go check on him.

Jay heard the door to the bathroom open and he panicked. Granted, Tim has seen him naked before but it was pretty embarrassing to have your boyfriend catch you masterbating.

He quickly dropped the showerhead, which resulted in a loud banging noise as it hit the floor , pulling his fingers out. Considering it only took about 3 seconds to open a door he didn't really get enough time to make it look, non sexual.

Tim stepped inside,  his face immediately going red. There was Jay, sitting on the ledge in the shower, legs spread out, and obviously fucking wet. 

He rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. "Y'know, you could have just given me a call. I'd happily drop anything and everything I was doing to fuck you." He smirked.

He dropped his jacket on the floor, eargly getting in the shower with it. Fully clothed. He could deal with that later. He got on his knees in front of him, squeezing his thighs.

Watching the expression on Jay's face was almost as exciting as touching him. The smaller male let out a whimper, shaking. "Tim- Timmy- God, please! Just make me c- ah!" He cried out as Tim dove his tongue inside of his cunt.

The black haired male moaned into him, absolutely going to town on him. He wanted to make him feel good, wanted to hear him moan, whimper, squeak, cry, wanted to hear any noise that told him he was doing a good job.

He wanted to taste him, his sweet, sticky love juice. He'd never get tired of eating him out, pleasuring him, fucking him. He'd never get tired of him in general.

He let out a satisfied purr as Jay let out a rather loud cry, sticky liqud dripping into his mouth. He pulled away, licking his lips.

He looked up at the male above him. Face flushed a deep red, a panting mess sweating like crazy. It was fucking beautiful. He couldn't understand why Jaybird got so embarrassed over this stuff.

He chuckled, leaning up and kissing him gently. He cupped his face, smiling like a dork. He kept the kiss quick, not wanting to suffocate his boyfriend.

"You're so cute." "Shut up-" He muttered, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Mm your clothes are all wet now- you should take them off."

Tim raised a brow. "You just want to see me naked." "Duh."


	7. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian taking Toby's virginity

Toby let out a small grunt as he felt  
Brian shove another finger into his ass, It felt really weird. For most of his life he assumed two men just couldn't have sex together. That's how he was raised. It had to be one penis and one vagina.

But then his closest friend and lover told him about how gay couples, and even some straight couples did it in the ass. How odd! How could anything even fit up there?

He got his answer when Brian told him to strip and bend over. At first the fingers felt weird, and rather uncomfortable. But after a few moments of scissoring and fingering, he felt a twinge of pleasure.

And holy shit, Brian was right! It did feel good! Better then when he'd stroke his own cock (Brian also said something about getting your dick sucked. Whatever that meant.) 

As Brian worked his fingers, Toby became louder, hornier, and more flushed. His three fingers felt so amazing. Hitting just the right spots.

Not to mention the pleasure slowly building up inside of him. It felt like a bubble that was gettiing tighter and tighter with each thrust. Sadly it stopped when the fingers were removed, leaving him stretched out and needy.

The brunette whimpered, looking up at him. "Brian~ don't stop please-" He whispered shyly.

Brian smirked. "Oh, I have a much better idea." He hummed, slipping out of the blue boxer briefs he was wearing. He interlocked their fingers together, leaning down and kissing softly as he slid into him.

Toby squealed loudly, immediately bucking his hips. It felt so weird, and it was stretching him out more then he thought was possible.

"mmmffp- Br-Brian!" He gasped, the other male slowly pushing in and out of him. His cock was a lot longer and thicker then he expected.

The pair had never done anything too sexual before. Suprisingly it was Brian who was pretty hesitate to start anything. He didn't want to rush into anything until he knew they were serious. Especially with Toby's horrible past.

The younger male let out moan after moan, eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back, body shaking. It felt so good. Brian's nice, thick cock, reaching every sensative spot.

"A-haah-haaa Briannnn!~ oh gosh that feels good! I think I'm gonna..." He jerked his hips forwards, ropes of sticky semen shooting out of his cock. He felt the other male's delicious sseed spillling into him and he purred softly.

"So... that's how it's done-? That was so good-!" He giggled, sweat dripping down his face. "Can we do it again sometime?!"

"Anytime you want, baby."


	8. wHOOPS

ok so its been over  
a f uckin month and I'm sorry about that sksk  
I just havent felt very, writier i guess but im gonna try to put out a few more   
deepest apologies pals


	9. UPDATE:

I really don't know if I'll be continuing this, at least for awhile. I received heartbreaking news this morning and I've fallen into a state of depression. I have no motivation to write, and I just need to stay away from things that stress me out. I'm sorry, I promise eventually I'll try writing regularly.


	10. ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant

I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep writing, or thinking of ideas, because it's stressing me out a lot and all my motivation is gone. I don't think I can ever continue this, and while maybe in the future I'll start something new, I can't. Sorry.


	11. UPDATE!

Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient. After a break and time to myself I've decided to try and start writing again. Not often, with school and all, but I'll see what I can do. I plan on making an entire different book, since I honestly hate the old smutshots I wrote. Again, thanks for waiting.


End file.
